


La corta historia de Draco Malfoy, autor slash

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Characters Writing Fanfic, Humor, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-15
Updated: 2008-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Draco navega por Internet y encuentra páginas sobre él y Harry. Tras divertirse un rato leyendo, decide escribir un Drarry.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	La corta historia de Draco Malfoy, autor slash

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el primer concurso de fanfics del foro Drarry.com.ar No iba a participar en el concurso, pero de pronto esto estaba escrito… (algunos no creen que pasó así, pero sí, así escribo yo, mis fics son cosas que pasan)
> 
> Lo escribí yo, lo cual en sí mismo es como una gran advertencia.
> 
> Agradezco un montón a Analí, quien fue mi beta y me ahorró el trabajo de poner códigos (L)

Y Draco rodó de risa por el piso. Metafóricamente, porque en realidad se mantuvo en su silla, quieto como buen Malfoy, pero con los ojos abiertos y brillantes. (Y la boca ligeramente abierta.) 

Harry tenía este amigo, Thomas o Finnigan, siempre los confundía, los dos tenían apellidos tan  _muggles_. Bueno, Potter tenía este amigo  _ComoSeLlame_  y ese amigo era medio muggle (o muggle completo, la verdad no le había puesto atención a ninguna de sus charlas) y como tal, tenía un empleo muggle los fines de semana para disimular apariencias en su vecindario mientras conservaba un trabajo en el ministerio durante la semana. Bueno, el caso es que Draco estaba ahí, porque el amigo de Harry los había invitado a conocer su cibercafé y el lugar era cómodo (tenía que reconocerlo, aunque no en voz alta) que Draco no pudo resistirse a la tentación de probar un cubículo por él mismo. Luego los Gryffindors se habían puesto a hablar de cosas  _Gryffindorescas_  y Draco los había ignorado en favor de la reluciente pantalla plana que tenía enfrente. Thomas –O Finnigan– le había explicado las funciones básicas del internet. Draco tenía abierta una página que se llamaba  _Giggle_  o  _Ghoul_  o _Glumbumble_  o  _Gnomo_  o  _Gusarajo_. O algo que empezaba con G y que Finnigan (o Thomas) había dicho que era un buscador, que al escribir algo  _ahí_  uno encontraba de todo. Y Draco, aburrido y sin saber qué hacer, había tecleado cuidadosamente con su índice las letras D-r-a-c-o. Y luego pensó en su tataratío Draco Black y decidió que tal vez debería ser más específico: M-a-l-f-y. Frunció el ceño al notar que el  _aparato_  había omitido una letra. Encontró una tecla que decía “borrar” y volvió a escribir: M-a-l-f-o-y. 

Ni siquiera vio el primer resultado cuando cargaron en la pantalla las tres imágenes que _Ghoulgle_ ofrecía en vista previa. A Draco se le cayó la boca. Era una imagen de Harry. Desnudo. Sobre Draco. Bastante explícita. De no ser porque era un dibujo, Draco hubiera jurado que alguien se había metido a  _su_  recámara y había tomado fotos pornográficas sin su consentimiento. Ladeó la cabeza sin dejar de ver la pantalla. Aparte, joder, el dibujo no le hacía justicia a Harry, pensó, porque la tenía más grande que eso, seguro, la midió con su pulgar cerrando un ojo y se convenció de ello. Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Cómo es que había cosas de estas por el internet? ¿Qué no pensaba la gente que alguien podía dar click de vinculo en vinculo, no que él lo estuviera haciendo en ese momento, y encontrarse cosas como algo llamado  _franfic_  (o algo así) y algo llamado  _slash_  y un título que tal vez no decía mucho acompañado de una advertencia que gritaba “léeme” porque aseguraba que no era apto para menores de edad? 

Leyó. Ansiosamente. Línea a línea, desde el principio, en el que Harry y él intercambiaban insultos hasta unas hojas más abajo, donde Harry le declaraba su amor apasionadamente y confesaba que lo había amado desde primer año (descubrió que el  _mouse_  tenía un botón en medio y que si lo giraba la hoja bajaba más rápido, al ritmo de su agitada lectura). Y luego había sexo. Pero no cualquier sexo. Sexo. Gráfico. Tan detallado que a Draco se le paró un poco (el corazón) al imaginarse todo (aunque el  _fic_  tenía unas cuantas lágrimas de más y declaraciones de amor entre orgasmos que Draco definitivamente  _no_ hacía porque estaba ocupando, bueno… orgasmeándose.) 

Esto. Era…. 

 _BUENÍSIMO._  

Se frotó las manos. Trató de escribir algo en esa misma página, trató de borrar lo que no le gustaba y agregar unos cuantos “siempre supe que eras mejor que yo, Draco” a la declaración de amor de Harry. Pero no pudo. Frunció el ceño, golpeó el  _mouse_ , luego trató de sacudir la pantalla y de borrarla con su dedo, tallando. Mierda. 

Sacó la varita y apuntó. En ese momento Finnigan (o Thomas) le dijo que no lo hiciera, pero era tarde. Draco había volado el monitor de pantalla plana. Miró a Thomas (o Finnigan) con la nariz arrugada y sacó unos galeones de su bolsa, lamentando fríamente la pérdida. 

Harry no pudo contener su indignación de camino a casa. Le dijo que siempre hacía lo mismo, que siempre destruía la propiedad privada de sus amigos. Y Draco dijo que no. Y Harry dijo que recordara el escritorio de Hermione. Y la colección de escobas en miniatura de Ron. Y la botella de perfume francés de Parvati. Y… Y Draco le dijo que se callara si quería tener sexo al llegar a casa. Y Harry se cayó. Y Draco sonrió, maquinando un plan mientras se frotaba discretamente las manos y soltaba una risa macabra que Harry, por su propio bien, decidió ignorar. 

Draco hizo esperar a Harry afuera de la recámara. Aunque no le avisó que iba a hacerlo, se limitó a cerrarle la puerta en la cara mientras preparaba lo que necesitaba. Buscó su caja de posesiones viejas y exclamó  _¡Eureka!_  cuando encontró lo que buscaba y luego fue por pergamino. Entonces, puso todo bajo la cama, se quitó la ropa y jaló a Harry dentro de la habitación tan rápido que éste no supo ni cuándo había caído sobre el colchón ni cuándo estaba siendo besado hasta quedarse sin aire y sin nada. 

—Dime que me quieres —ordenó Draco. 

—Te amo, Draco, ¿por qué…? 

—Dime que te gusto. 

—Me gustas, me gustas muchísimo y más ahora que estás… 

—Dime qué quieres hacerme—ordenó en voz firme. 

—¿Draco…? ¿Por qué…? ¿Este es uno de esos juegos sexuales tuyos que…? 

—Dime. Qué. Quieres. Hacerme. 

Harry soltó un gemido tremendo. 

—No hagas eso que me…  _aymerlínsagrado._  

—Dime. 

—Quiero clavarte contra la cama. Quiero tenerte con las piernas abiertas y luego te voy a voltear y te voy a dar por atrás, Malfoy… 

Esta vez el gemido fue de Draco. 

—¿Y… luego? ¿Me vas a dejar…? 

—Dios, sí, Draco, te voy a dejar que me hagas lo que quieras… 

—¿Quién manda aquí? 

—¡Auch! ¡Draco! 

—Acéptalo Potter, te pone caliente que te maltrate un poco. ¿Quién manda aquí? 

—T-tú… 

—Bien, ahora métela Potter, que no tengo tu tiempo. Así… sí… Merlín, ya sabía que la tenías que tener más grande… 

De pronto sólo se escuchó el ruido de la cama y gemidos cada vez más constantes y dos orgasmos sin declaraciones de amor pero con un par de palabritas fuertes (todas de la boca de Potter, aseguraría firmemente Draco, después). Y de pronto… 

—Sigo caliente… 

—Dracono,mevasatirardelacam… 

Un ruido sordo. 

Silencio. Silencio. 

—DRACO MALFOY, ¿ESO ES UNA VUELA PLUMA? 

Silencio. 

—¡DRACO MALFOY, EXIJO UNA EXPLICACIÓN EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO! 

Silencio. A Harry parecía saltarle una pequeña vena en la frente. 

—Tranquilo amor —dijo al fin Draco, recuperado—. Sólo estoy haciendo una colaboración en la honorable tarea de desmitificar el tamaño de tu pene. 

—¡Draco Malfoy! Te voy a… 

—Amar toda la vida. 

—Eso no es lo que… 

—O sí, tienes que decir eso, porque si no, no sería el final perfecto. 

—Vas a morir… 

—Viejo y a tu lado, los dos abrazados bajo la luz de la luna, listos para la siguiente aventura y amándonos más que nunca… 

—Dra… 

— _Finite Incantatem._


End file.
